Window and lens glass cleaning systems of this type are used for motor vehicle windshields or rear windows or for headlight lenses, and are known from practical experience. In this case, the washer nozzles are supplied with washer fluid by a washer fluid pump arranged in a washer fluid tank. The arrangement of one or more washer nozzles along the wiper arm has the advantage that particularly little washer fluid misses the wiping region of the wiper lip or gets onto the rear side of the wiper arm. Since in this case the washer nozzle is arranged at a particularly small distance in front of the window/lens glass and the washer fluid jet emerging from the washer nozzle is particularly highly pressurized in the region of the window/lens glass, in addition dirt adhering to the window/lens glass can be dissolved by the washer fluid jet.
The washer nozzles are directly exposed to the airstream and so the result of washer fluid emerging is that it is evaporated and therefore the washer nozzles are severely cooled. Since frequently additives of cleaning agents having a low boiling point are mixed in the washer fluid, the washer nozzle can also freeze at temperatures above 0° C. Since air can enter into the washer fluid pipe through the washer nozzle when the washer fluid pump is switched off, the washer fluid pipe is furthermore severely cooled in particular at low outside temperatures. When the washer fluid pump is switched on again, this can likewise result in the washer nozzle freezing. As a result, reliable wetting of the window/lens glass with washer fluid is no longer ensured. Because of that, there is the risk of the wiper lip being moved over the still dry window/lens glass and thereby very rapidly becoming worn. Thus, there is a need for a window and lens glass cleaning system to overcome the aforementioned problems.
Other needs will become apparent upon a further reading of the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the drawings.